


Красная пустыня

by Reidzy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Conflict, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Psychology, Soulmates, ООС, Омегаверс: Истинные, Псхология, Ссоры/Конфликты, драббл, драма, омегаверс, пропущенная сцена, соулмейты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: В глазах Ганнибала бескрайняя пустыня. Там, в этой темной душе, нет ничего. Совсем. Не растет ничего. Кровавые пески не греют, только скрывают за собой множество-множество трупов. Уилл знает, что стоит всего немного разрыть этот песок, как наткнется на кости. И в этой пустыне Лектер хочет посадить Грэма, как диковинный цветок. Или кактус. Скорее всего, второе, потому что цветок завянет и погибнет, а Уилл — нет.Сколько масок у прожорливого пустынного чудища?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 13





	Красная пустыня

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где чужие эмоции и физическая боль ощущаются как свои для соулмейта.   
> Уилл не ощущал связи, т.к. до некоторого время не был подходящим, но Ганнибал сразу все понял. Это смесь омегаверса и соулмейтов.   
> Не знаю, откуда эта сцена. Куда-нибудь можете ее добавить.  
> Авторка начала пересматривать Ганнибала повторно и сходит с ума. Маньяки мои маньяки.

Эта связь сильнее логики. Уилл чувствует ее так явственно, что невольно задается вопросом: почему только сейчас? Почему ранее он ничего не замечал, словно не существовало этого притяжения между ними? Ганнибал стоит совсем близко — между ними едва ли будет больше метра. Его лицо непроницаемо, как и всегда, но в душе у Уилла беспорядок и неупорядоченный хаос.

_Интересно, а как ощущается он сам?_

Уилл знает, что в этом молчаливом напряжении его запах ощущается особенно ярко для Лектера.

— Это был ты, — говорит Грэм и это, черт дери, должно звучать уверенно, а не подобно скулежу собаки. Но Уилл знает, что он — собачка. Можно винить связь, судьбу или мир, но Грэм мудрее этого. Он винит себя.

В глазах Ганнибала бескрайняя пустыня. Там, в этой темной душе, нет ничего. Совсем. Не растет ничего. Кровавые пески не греют, только скрывают за собой множество-множество трупов. Уилл знает, что стоит всего немного разрыть этот песок, как наткнется на кости. И в этой пустыне Лектер хочет посадить Грэма, как диковинный цветок. Или кактус. Скорее всего, второе, потому что цветок завянет и погибнет, а Уилл — нет.

— Это всегда был я, Уилл, — теплый тон Ганнибала обманчив. Он говорит с Грэмом так, словно тот всего лишь маленький ребенок.

Сколько масок у прожорливого пустынного чудища?

Уилл крепче сжимает пистолет, наводя на чужую грудную клетку, но не может даже перевести свой палец на курок. И Ганнибал это, конечно, знает: его взгляд скользит по напряженной руке, насмешливо замирает на курке и возвращается к лицу Уилла.

Грэм чувствует, как его руки начинает бить дрожь, поэтому делает единственно возможное — сжимает сильнее оружие. Он должен покончить с тем, кто знает каждую его эмоцию.

Интересно, а чувствуют ли психопаты эмоции своих пар по-настоящему?

Любопытство, которое Грэм чувствует каждой клеточкой своего тела, не делает ситуацию легче. Что творится там, в этой голове? Вообще-то Уилл знает едва ли не лучше Лектера о том, что скрыто в его же разуме. Исключительная эмпатия, не так ли?

Ганнибал расслаблен. Он не пытается манипулировать действиями Грэма, не пытается защититься или атаковать Уилла. И это жутко. Неужели он выглядит в глазах серийного потрошителя настолько бесполезным, что тот даже не _пытается_ обезопасить себя?

— Ты чудовище, — Грэм пытается напомнить себе о сущности Лектера. Темные рога растут внутри его собственной черепной коробки и стремятся покинуть ее пределы, чтобы они с Ганнибалом стали еще более одинаковыми. Уилл чувствует, как они скребутся о череп, давят изнутри, разрывая голову, но надеется, что ему хватит силы воли удержаться на этой грани.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, Уилл, — все тем же тоном говорит Ганнибал. — И ты такое же чудовище, как я. Даже если отрицаешь себя.

Уилл знает, о чем говорит Лектер. У него есть самый важный козырь, который даже не нужно озвучивать. Они предначертаны друг другу судьбой — это похоже на дурацкую шутку, но, к сожалению, судьба совершеннее людей, религий и отвергаемого Ганнибалом Бога. Она знает, что делает, и будь Грэм немного наивнее, он бы мог подумать, что должен исправить Лектера, сделать его человечнее. На деле же все куда неприятнее: Ганнибалу нужно уподобить Уилла себе. И, судя по тому, как распирают рога голову Грэма, он в этом преуспел.

— Я могу приказать, — замечает Ганнибал и морщится. — Но не хотел бы к этому прибегать.

Нервный смешок, который Уиллу не удается сдержать, говорит больше многих слов. «Не хотел бы прибегать» скорей должно звучать как «хочу получить над тобой добровольный контроль». Это ведь Ганнибал. Его нарциссичность и высокомерие никогда не знали границ. И вряд ли узнают в будущем.

— Опусти оружие, — пока еще просит Лектер. И Уилл ненавидит себя за то, как послушно опускаются его руки.  
  
Голод, который чувствуется даже не желудком, а мозгом, занимает все мысли Грэма. Одни чувства на двоих. И эта эмпатия, усугубляющая дело.

— Молодец, Уилл, — хвалит его Ганнибал, из-за чего губы невольно кривятся. Ага. Молодец. Ты такой умница, Уилл — стоишь перед Чесапикским Потрошителем и позволяешь ему владеть твоим разумом. И он даже не приказывает тебе. Добровольно сдаешься в руки, но оправдываешься. Он ведь сказал тебе это сделать.

_Попросил._

— Хочешь, мы проведем эксперимент, Уилл? — Ганнибал медленно проходит по кухне, подхватывает яблоко, надкусывая его, и выглядит совершенно непринужденно. Его взгляд сосредоточен на Уилле, но поза и движения раскованы. Грэм не только чувствует чужое мнимое превосходство, но и видит его.

Язык словно присыхает к нёбу, хотя Уилл однозначно хочет сказать: «Нет».

— Я полагаю, это согласие, — продолжает Лектер и подхватывает второе яблоко, подкидывая в воздух. — Будешь, Уилл?

Грэм продолжает напряженно молчать. Ганнибал пожимает плечами и кладет фрукт обратно в корзину.

— Тогда я _приказываю_ , Уилл. Убей меня.

— Сумасшедший, — шепчет Грэм, снова перехватывая пистолет покрепче. Его руки поднимаются против воли. Дуло пистолета направлено на чужое сердце.

— Ты знаешь, что это не так.

На самом деле Уилл знает даже больше. Ганнибал Лектер организованный психопат-каннибал, но не сумасшедший. Хотя это все равно не имеет смысла: любое отклонение от нормы — это безумие. Ганнибал является его олицетворением. Но, конечно же, никогда не признает этого. Гордость не позволит поставить себя на одну линию с заключенными в клиниках шизофрениками и умалишенными.

— Повторю, Уилл, еще раз, — он разводит руки в стороны. — Убей меня. Выстрели.

Сопротивляться приказу невозможно, поэтому Грэм вздрагивает, когда слышит выстрел. И еще один. Ганнибал делает несколько шагов назад, его рубашка окрашивается кровью. Уиллу становится дурно. Он роняет пистолет и хватается за собственную грудную клетку, явственно ощущая свои же выстрелы. Все тело дрожит, неподконтрольное Грэму. Ноги Уилла подкашиваются, но он успевает взглядом зацепить оседающего Лектера. Воздух не проталкивается в легкие, словно что-то мешает. Уилл вдыхает воздух, но не дышит им. Пистолет лежит почти перед его глазами, заманчиво поблескивая, но дотянуться до него нет сил.

Ганнибал прав. Как и всегда. Уилл тоже чудовище, как и Ганнибал. Проклятье ли это или судьба, но Грэм не желает смерти Лектеру по-настоящему, поэтому выстрелы, которые прозвучали немного раньше, зацикливаются в его голове. И звучат снова и снова, как если бы кто-то записал их и поставил на повтор. На каждый повторяющийся выстрел Уилл вздрагивает и глубоко вдыхает. Короткие выдохи не помогают прояснить разум.

Зачем приказывать такое?

Уилл умирает от собственного выстрела, потому что чужая боль чувствуется своей. И потому, что в мире, где Ганнибала Лектера нет, остается не так уж много смысла.

Кажется, у Грэма галлюцинации — через тьму в глазах ему чудятся чьи-то движения. После он ощущает тепло и слышит чужой спокойный голос:

— Дыши, Уилл. Спокойнее. Вдох. Задержи дыхание. Выдох. Задержи. Вдох.

Это повторяется некоторое время, в течении которого к Уиллу возвращаются зрение и более-менее нормальное восприятие. Он лежит на коленях Ганнибала, который задумчиво гладит его по скулам. Уилл хрипит и пытается встать. Он что, даже в посмертии будет прикован к Лектеру?!

— Не дергайся, — удерживает его на месте Ганнибал. Его рубашка все еще окровавлена, и Грэм сначала ничего не понимает, а после впадает в истерику и громко смеется: на чужой рубашке нет ни одного отверстия от выстрела.

— Что ты…

Сил, чтобы закончить фразу, у Грэма нет. Он кашляет и умолкает. Нервы все еще взвинчены, а его собственная почти-что-смерть ощущается слишком явственно.

— Эксперимент, Уилл, — поясняет Ганнибал. — Ты ведь хотел бы, чтобы я ошибался. Чтобы я не оказался твоей парой. Как тебе ощущения?

Грэму нужно время, чтобы все осознать. Когда это удается, он все-таки отталкивает чужие руки и резко встает, из-за чего у него все темнеет в глазах. Ганнибал приобнимает его, не давая упасть, и это, конечно, очень мило с его стороны, но…

— Ублюдок, — шипит Уилл. — Равнодушный ублюдок. В тебе нет ничего человеческого!

Грэм цепляется за чужие рубашку и плечи, прижимаясь всем телом к Ганнибалу. От того пахнет кровью — Уилл определенно не хочет знать чьей — и песком, словно метафорическая пустыня на мгновение выбралась в этот мир и оставила в напоминание о себе запах.

— Тихо, Уилл, тихо, — успокаивающе говорит Ганнибал и гладит Уилла по волосам. — Видишь, как все просто оказалось?

 _«Ты не можешь без меня жить, Уилл, я нужен тебе»,_ — вот что скрывается за его словами на самом деле. Для того, чтобы понять это, Грэму не нужно надевать на себя маску Потрошителя или прислушиваться к своей сущности. И все же в этом представлении есть одна пугающая деталь — более жуткая, чем все то, с чем Уилл уже смог смириться — они даже не связаны. Между ними не было ничего. Только игры в кошки-мышки и сеансы психотерапии. А связь крепче, чем должна была оказаться. Даже смешно: это что же, их сеансы для Ганнибала все это время были подобны сексу? А для него, Уилла?

Грэм разжимает свои руки, переставая цепляться на Лектера, но не отстраняется. Он сдается и позволяет своим ногам увязнуть в красном песке чужой пустыни. 


End file.
